A Series of Atypical Stories
by Zuko-of-Asgard
Summary: A series of atypical stories in which I write solely based on nonsense/music/muses ranging from angst to fluffy fluff with word counts ranging from 1,000 or less to 2,000 or more. Feel free to drop a request. Main Pairing: Jetko.
1. Chapter 1

I **could not** sleep because I was reading all night! I may or may not have drank some pepsi early in the morning! And I should not write stories when I've deprived myself of sleep! I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender!

 _This_ _ **A Series of Atypical Stories**_ _Story summary is: Sokka's in love with his best friend who's in love, and in a relationship, with a guy who's just so wrong for him._

* * *

 **1: You Belong With Me (Zukka/Jetko)**

Currently, Sokka was working on that day's homework alongside his best friend by the name of Zuko West, his best friend who he **happened** to have the biggest, gayest crush on. Of course, the boy was as dense as a brick wall when it came to things such as the fine art of romance – unless one were to **blatantly** hit on him by telling him that he _had a nice ass,_ resulting in the honey-eyed boy to fluster and bluster, face lighting up an interesting shade of red that **almost** blended into that scar of his promptly before snapping out a barbed retort and stomping away.

Back to reality – Sokka was currently staring, _admiring,_ his best guy friend as he sit hunched over the hard-back book that was a science book. The guy was gorgeous and he didn't even know it. Like the way his hair fell, the way his eyes lit up when he was angry, his somewhat scratchy voice, and – well, just his **everything.** Sokka was smitten. Plain and simple.

 _I need you to come on, come on, come on, come on and take it! (Take it!) Take another little piece of my heart now, baby! (Oh, oh break it!) Break another little bit of my heart, now darling, yeah, c'mon now! (Oh, oh have a - !) Have another little piece of my heart now, baby! You know you got it_ _–_ _whoa-a-a-a_ _!_

The ringtone that blares from Zuko's previously dark-screened phone was now alight with an incoming call, the tune loud enough that it startled Zuko enough that he visibly jumped, a hand flying to his chest and swearing breathily – of course Sokka has to laugh at him. The boy was ridiculously cute sometimes!

"Shut up." Zuko hisses.

There's no real venom behind his words so Sokka takes it with a grain of salt and grins even wider. As Zuko reaches for his phone, Sokka takes a quick peek at the caller I.D. and sees who it is, his good mood immediately evaporating – he turns back to his textbook and does his best to ignore the stabbing jealousy in his chest:

"Jet?"

Jet McAllister is **literally** the worst thing to have ever happened to Sokka's life.

"Um okay, hold on." Zuko pulls the phone away and glances at Sokka, he offers a sheepish smile, "I'm gonna go into the hall."

Sokka forces an easy grin, "Of course, go ahead man."

Zuko's smile turns grateful, "I'll be back."

"Take your time." Sokka says when Zuko's crossing the room to the door.

Once the door shuts, the blue-eyed boy allows his bad mood to surface and takes to glaring irritably at his book. It isn't that he's **against** Zuko's relationship with Jet, the school's star quarterback and the one person Sokka knows can charm a starving man out of his last meal, it's just that he's – worried more or less. Jet McAllister wasn't particularly known for how faithful he is in relationships – **although** he's been pretty invested in his relationship with Zuko.

But still, Sokka thinks Zuko could use a guy, or girl, with a more _down to earth_ personality.

Just **thinking** about Jet really ticks him off, so with a heavy sigh, he starts reading the chapter he's been assigned to. Sokka's about finished when Zuko finally comes back, he looks **annoyed** and a little tense, when he sits down on the bed with a huff, the dark skinned boy looks up in time to see a look of utter desperation and vulnerability written across his face.

"You okay?"

"Yes! No! I - !" Zuko lets out a frustrated growl, "It's Jet! Again!"

"What'd he do this time?"

This time. Last time Jet had gotten a little out of hand with his whole _jealousy/possessive/stay away he's mine_ thing he's got going on, the event had thoroughly embarrassed Zuko which led to the odd couple into a pretty nasty argument – they've only been together for a month.

The longest for Jet really.

"I can't go **anywhere** without him – **flipping out** about something!" Zuko shouts, hands thrown into the air, "He was going on about how I really shouldn't be hanging out with you because you had some _major crush_ on me! I mean! I **know** you guys haven't really gotten along! But – come **on!"** Sokka purses his lips – he hated that Jet was perceptive as fuck, "I just - !" Zuko sighs, a sound that just sounds defeated, "I don't know anymore – I hatewhen he gets like this," Zuko's voice wavers on the word _hate,_ "It makes me feel – like I'm under pressure, and I don't know if that makes sense but that's the best I can explain it and it's annoying, enough so that I just want to drop it and break up with him."

"What?" Sokka doesn't mean to sound so interested.

Zuko glares, thinking Sokka hadn't heard him, "You heard me."

"I know but – like, **why** do it when you're happy with him?"

"Because it's too much, I'm tired of it. He's too - ,"

"Overbearing?"

"Exactly."

Silence.

"But I don't **want** to and it hurts - ," Zuko sniffs, turning his face away from Sokka's sight, but it's pretty obvious what he's doing.

"Zuko, no." Sokka pushes himself up and walks on his knees towards Zuko and places an arm around Zuko's shoulder, "C'mon, lets hug it out."

"No," Zuko murmurs, sniffing, swiping at his eyes and pushing Sokka's arm off, "I'm fine."

"Zuko - ,"

"I'm going to go," Zuko near-whispers while he gathers his belongings, "I'll see you tomorrow."

 **oOo**

It's morning and the bus is pulling in to the school's drop-off area, Sokka's sitting beside Katara, idly listening to the music filtering from the headphones, the singer's voice sounds familiar:

 _I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry -_

Taylor Swift. Yeah, he may or may not like several of her songs. It's when he's deciding to listen more to the song currently playing does he see his best friend's familiar silhouette, for a second, his heart races and he feels pretty giddy, but when some students move out of the way, he sees who's accompanying Zuko. The warm fluffy feeling instantly dying and being replaced by cold jealousy. Zuko's angry and that much is obvious with how rigid and straight his posture his, but Jet is trying his best to calm his angered boyfriend down, each attempt failing. Serves him right. But as the group of students exit the school transportation vehicle, Sokka glances in his friend's general direction and sees Zuko's shoulders lightly lowered with Jet looking a little more hopeful, and of course Jet would know how to calm Zuko, the guy was a slippery, manipulative bastard. It's when Jet coaxes Zuko into a hug that Zuko reciprocates, does Sokka realize that he's standing still and staring like a creep, seconds before he looks away, he sees Jet tilt Zuko's head up and press their lips together.

The image instantly seared into his mind. It's tender, hesitant, and Jet isn't his usual confident self.

They're not going to break up; that much is obvious, and boy does Sokka hate that Zuko can turn one of the school's biggest flirts into a meek little boy.- only when he's putting his books away that he finally puts a name to that Taylor Swift song his sister was listening to, and oddly enough, it suits his relationship with Zuko. Except unlike the music video, he and Zuko aren't proclaiming their _love_ for one another.

* * *

I don't own anything involved with this story, not Avatar, not Taylor Swift or any of her songs, and **definitely** not Janis Joplin and her amazing song A Piece of my Heart!


	2. Chapter 2

For ObeliskX ~ I'm sorry if this isn't what you had in mind. I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or the song Nicotine by Panic! At the Disco.

 _This_ _ **A Series of Atypical Stories**_ _story summary is: Gender-swap! All he'd wanted was a rematch with the Fire Nation Princess._

* * *

 **2: Nicotine (Zuki/Sukka/Jetko)**

The Princess had obviously gotten better with those dual dao swords of hers as well as her firebending, even going as far as to combine both to create something even more deadly. Although she wasn't on the level that her Brother was, she was still a formidable opponent, or she had been when she'd **successfully** captured him and the rest of his warriors. Questioning him as well as the rest about the whereabouts of the Avatar – Sokka had snorted, turning her nose up at him while muttering something along the lines of _men being incompetent warriors._

Yeah - maybe he was still a little peeved about the blow to his skills as a successful warrior if the Princess could **single-handedly** capture him and his men. And if he so happens to be lingering on the outskirts of both Sokka and Princess Zuko's field of vision, waiting for the two girls to finish their training to approach the Princess and challenge her to a friendly spar then so be it.

"What are you doing?"

Suki refuses to jump; he simply meets Jet's suspicious gaze and shrugs, "Watching the show."

Jet narrows her sharp eyes before turning to face the other two females – Suki knows of Jet's involvement with the Princess, he knows how important the Princess is to Jet and her fragile psyche, he knows they're in love with each other even if they aren't as public about their affections as he and Sokka are. After a handful of minutes, the two friends disband their session, Sokka grinning widely as her mouth moves rapid-fire while Zuko smiles amused and content. The Princess has a beautiful smile. Suki steps forward, he can't hear Jet, but he knows the girl is following close behind – she's like a possessive lover. Actually, she **is** a possessive lover.

The Princess is the first to notice them, there's a split-second of confusion before her eyes light up and her smile brightens, she steps forward, her hands, deceptively soft yet powerful, reaches out. Suki sees movement to his right. Jet meets her girlfriend halfway so their fingers lace together and squeeze lightly:

Zuko questions, "What are you doing here?"

Jet offers a pretty smile, "Watching the show."

The only male amongst the girls catches on to the jab made at him.

"What about you?" Sokka pipes up, her voice filled with suspicion and blue eyes reflecting smugly, "Trying to learn a thing or two about fighting like a **real** warrior?"

Suki loves the girl, he really does but she can be ridiculous sometimes, "I can fight."

"Hmm," Sokka makes a show of looking him up and down, a hand cupping her chin, "I guess you can, but maybe if you put on a bit more muscle and had less testosterone pumping through your body, you'd be able to beat me in a match. And stopped thinking with the head between your legs."

"I do not - !"

"Too much information!" Zuko interrupts, "I don't want to hear about any of this!"

"Oh please," Sokka huffs, crossing her arms across her chest, "Not like you or Lil' Miss Heartbreaker over there haven't done the deed before. I don't see why you're so worked up about it."

Zuko splutters but Jet rolls her eyes, "When will you get **over** me using you guys?"

"You broke my little brother's heart!" Sokka screeches, "He was innocent and carefree before he laid eyes on you! You twisted his naïve little heart before shattering it into a million little pieces!"

"I don't need to hear this." Jet mutters, she places a quick kiss to her girlfriend's temple and begins walking away, "Come find me when you're done cleaning up."

"Ok - ?"

"Hey!" Sokka calls after her, "I'm not done with you!" she chases after Jet, "Jet! Get back here!"

Silence.

"Do you think they'll ever stop hating each other?"

"I don't think they hate each other," Zuko says tentatively, "They just – can't stand each other."

Suki turns a grin on Zuko, "Is there a difference?"

Zuko smiles, a small giggle escaping her, "There is."

Silence.

The Kyoshi Warrior watches the Fire Nation Princess move to collect her outer robe while removing the tie that kept her choppy shoulder-length hair from her face, she's different, she looks like any other girl her age without the threat and burden of her title wearing her down, she seems more comfortable with herself, freer. Suki is genuinely happy for the girl.

But.

"I want to spar."

"Spar?" Zuko blinks her yellow eyes at him, "Why?"

"Payback."

"Payback." she looks bewildered, "What did I do?"

"Captured my men and I," Suki says with a straight-face, "Then interrogated us."

He watches Zuko blink before realization strikes across her face, a small _oh_ forming upon her painted lips, she looks down at her hands that are now wringing her outer shirt, most likely wrinkling it – all is silent until she sighs and throws her shirt aside, she begins to pull her hair back into a low ponytail and tying it off. She looks up at him through thick black lashes, her firebender eyes darkening a smidgen.

"Fine." she says all traces of calm disappearing and being replaced with utter seriousness, "If that's what you want. But if Jet makes me sleep alone, I'm blaming you for everything."

Suki can't help but smirk, "Fine by me."

Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea. They had been sparring for a good Spirits knows how many minutes, matching one another's blows point by point, neither giving nor taking ground, executing their strikes with precision and little hesitation. Quick and fierce. The Princess was determined, her brow creased, her eyes dark, her face flushed pink, dark fringe sticking to her sweat soaked skin, and her lips pulled into a tight line – the picture she made was, was indescribable if he were to be honest, and the more he tried to recollect the image, the more it evaporated with nothing but the feeling in his chest as a reminder of something beyond him.

What he was trying to get at is – he kissed her. Pressed his lips to hers. She was warm. Soft.

Don't get him wrong, he loves Sokka and her antics, but – damn.

Now here they stood. The Princess staring at him with wide eyes and mouth open, looking **very** scandalized. And she had every right to be if he were to be honest with himself.

"I - ," she finally croaks out, "What – what was that? I thought - ? You and Sokka?"

"It just happened - ," he says, embarrassment beginning to stain his cheeks red, "I wasn't - ,"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence as his feet are suddenly swept out from underneath him and he falls flat on his back with the Princess's swords pressed against his throat, he feels the edges of the blade nick his skin, he sees a look of mixed emotions flash across her face but her eyes reveal a smugness about her before her lips pull up into a victorious smirk.

"I win."

Suki realizes that while the Princess **had** been surprised by the sudden kiss, she didn't hold it against him, hell, she even took the opportunity to use his moment of stupidity against him. Maybe Sokka was right.

"Oh this is just too rich ~ !" speaking of Sokka, his girlfriend soon appears in his sight looking down at him, her lips quirked humorously, "How does it feel to be beat by a girl ~ ? A **Princess** no less ~ ?"

Suki only sighs while Sokka and Zuko high-five one another – night falls, Suki feels sleep begin to creep upon his consciousness, but before he can fall asleep, he feels someone prod his shoulder. Letting his eyes adjust to the dim lighting coming from the moon, he sees Zuko of all people staring down at him. Not only is it weird, but a little worrisome.

"Jet making you sleep alone?" he finally asks, voice a quiet whisper.

"No." Zuko shakes her head, "I just want to talk – about what happened."

Suki purses his lips, "It was an accident, it was stupid and it won't happen again."

"I'm flattered though." her voice is lighter, teasing, he chuckles, "But I'm glad we're okay." she sits upon the ground beside his bedroll, "To be honest, I was afraid things were going to get messy."

"We're good, it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing and I really do love Sokka." he pauses thoughtfully, a small smile forming, "Even with her ridiculous notions and crazy schemes."

"If it's any consolation, I think you're a talented warrior."

"Thanks."

Zuko smiles and that's it, he watches the Princess stand and walk back to the lump that is Jet. In the morning, both agree not to mention the spontaneous kiss to their significant others.

* * *

Getting kind of sleepy, gonna go to bed ~ hope you liked this.


End file.
